Everything I am not
by DontCountMeOut
Summary: Bella moves to a boarding school to be with her younger brother, and meets Night People, that end up as her closest friends and partners in crime, then disappears for 3 years, what happen? Haiatus. Updates soon I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Everything I'm not

Ch. 1

Everything I'm not, Prologue

A\N: This is a preview of my new story

**Dear **_Mike_**,**

**It was obvious that you wanted a different me, I was changing whether you told me 'not' to or not, taking my love for granted. I'm NOT perfect, ha just all messed up. Oh well to bad for you, loser. To bad for you no one meets your expectations. The girl you want, well, she was just tearing us apart. I don't want to pretend, this is the end of you and me. **

**Sin-cerly,**

_Bella_

I sent the email. I got up and walked to my garage and straight to my black Boxster Porsche. I climbed in and headed to the police station were my dad, Charlie, was chief.


	2. The roomie and Bear Boy

Everything I'm not

Ch.2

The Roomie and Bear Boy

**A/N: I own nada, it's just my plot! This is a Night World/Twilight cross over. Bella and Emmett are Harman's, just through their mom though. Their grandmother lost memory of being so, but carried her name to Renee.**

When I got there Charlie was waiting. When he saw my sinful grin he laughed.

"What did you do now Bells?" He asked as I got closer.

"Nothing I swear, I just finally broke up with the playboy. Well I have to start down the road if I want to make it to California in time for school, I love you dad," I replied, hugging him close. He hugged back just as tight.

"I'm real sorry 'bout your mom, Bella we're still looking for a lead. But we will find him." He kissed my forehead and pushed me to my Porsche. "Be safe! And say hi to your brother for me!!" he yelled over the roar of the engine. I waved him off and took off down the road.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~) O (~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As I made my way to the parking lot of my new boarding school Rosalind High, or Rani's Hell. It's said that the founder of Rosalind's was nicknamed Rani and when she was murdered in her sleep at the young age of 29 her spirit stayed to keep the students safe. But as years went by students called it Rani's Hell because the feeling of dread filled the air with fear.

I parked my Porsche, grabbed my duffle bags and book bag. I walked up to the black stoned building with a sign that read 'Rosalind High School' in century gothic. I walked up to the front office.

An elderly woman-who reminded me of my old office secretary Ms. Cope - with long silver hair and dark brown eyes. She looks young around her 50's but her eyes were older showing her true age.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I said walking up to her. She smiled brightly.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I'm Mrs. Redfern, Welcome to Rosalind High. Here's you schedule, map of the school, your dorm room key and number. This card here is to enter the buildings." She gave me all of this with a serine smile. "Enjoy your day; if you need anything at all feel free to ask me or your roommate."

I walked out and towards the other buildings. I walked to my building. I scanned my card and headed for the elevators. When I got to the top floor, I walked to room 2010. I unlocked the door only to be pushed out of the way by a tall beautiful blond with violet eyes.

"I said I don't care Alice! You should have told me they were going to fuck with my car!" She yelled at a small girl with obsidian inky hair and moss green eyes as she walks out of the room. I'm still up against the wall with a shocked face. The short girl, Alice, sees me and squeaks.

"Rose you just pushed your roommate against a wall with your rampage!" she walked over to me and looked up into my large chocolate eyes. "Hi, I'm Alice,"

"Umm, Bella," I said looking into the endless abyss of her eyes. "Umm can I come in or do I get to sleep outside?" I said grinning crookedly. She and Rose looked at me with amused and thoughtful laughter. "What?" I asked still smile.

"It's nothing really, but you and my brother have the same smile, and sense of humor." Alice laughed.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Maybe you know my brother, were twins, he's names Emmett got here last week?"

Rose squealed. "Oh your Ems' little panda! I have a question why does he call you his panda?"

I laughed. "Since we were kids I've never been able to sleep more than an hour so I've always had blackish-purple rings around my eyes. So he calls me his panda. And since he's the size of a grizzly, he's my Bear Boy."

Alice and Rose were in hysterics. They grabbed me by my arms and my duffle bags and dragged me inside. Rose picked up her cell and dialed a number.

"Hey Bear Boy! Get your ass up here - your panda's here!!" She sang into the phone. "Yea they can come to, No you'll have to ask her yourself—"I cocked an eyebrow at her. She shook her head smiling." Nope you can't!" with that she hung up.

"So who's come with Bear Boy??" I asked my reddish-brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Oh, Edward and Jazz," Alice said with a dazed look. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Edwards my bro, the one that you relate to, and Jazz in my boyfriend. You'll so love the –"

"You mean Jasper Whitlock?" I asked.

"Yea how'd you know?"

"I met him last month when Em came to Arizona."

"Ah… I see,"

"So…. What's your bra like Ali??"

"What!?"

I sighed. "Your brother, Alice! Your brother!"

"Oh! Well umm he's well ... A player of sorts…"

"You cereal? Pft! I just dumped a player before I got on the road!" I said laughing.

"Really? What was it like, to date a player and all?" Alice asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Like kissing, and stuff?" I asked right back.

"Yea, no dur!!!!" _Dumbass. _I sighed.

"Um annoying as hell. All the girls hang off him as if I wasn't there at all. Um he slept around once, hmmm… oh and he wanted to get into my pants plenty and he wanted me to change who I was. Kissing not so great. He slobbered like a dog. But that's just Mike, he was a plain douche monkey." I said laughing at my nickname for him.

"Wow that sucks Panda, I didn't now your boy toy was that dimwitted," I heard an amused gruff voice behind me say. I spun around with my cheesier cat grin and jumped into my twins arms.

"Bear Boy!!!!!!!!!" I yelled excited as hell to see my younger brother. I hadn't seen him in six months. He went to live with Jazz over the summer so he could be here when school started.

"Panda Bear!!!!!!!!" He yelled equally as loud spinning me around.

We heard a gasp of excitement behind us as we laughed. I looked over Emmett's shoulder with difficulty, being more than a foot shorter.

"Jazzy-purr!!!!!!!" I squealed ripping away from Emmett to tackle Jasper to the ground. He laughed and standing up with me hanging off of his shoulder and neck, he walked over to Alice giving her a kiss on the cheek and picking her up in a hug. Alice and I laughed bumping fist with huge grins.

I heard someone clear their throat rudely. I sighed. _Time to meet the player._ I slid off of Jazz and turned to see Adonis himself in front of me. I held in the gasp that wanted to escape. He was beautiful. He had bronze colored hair, with amazing green eyes like Alice. I turned back to look at Alice and sure enough I met the same eyes. I looked back and smirked.

"So you must be Edward, its nice to finally meet you," I said putting an innocent doe eyed look. He fell for it quickly. Haha, sucker. "I'm Bella, Emmett's twin sister—"

I was cut off by my phone blasting Emergency by Paramore.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

"Yeah-low? I said into the phone not receiving the number.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A soft feminine voice came through.

"Yes, How can I help you?" I asked confused.

"This is Amada of Phoenix PD, we have some information to give you about your mother, Renee Swan," My mother hadn't changed her name yet.

"Go on," I said with no hesitance.

"We have found evidence of her murderers, ma'am. There were three total, two males and a female. We have found eye witnesses," she said. My vision blurred hot with tears.

"Yes," I responded shakily. "Go on,"

"That would be it ma'am, I am sorry that we have no farther information for you," she finished sincerely.

"Thank you, have a nice afternoon," I spoke softly hanging up quickly.

I looked up to see only Emmett there. He looked wearily at me. "Bells what's up?"

"They found eye-witnesses, there were three murderers, two male, and one female." I said walking over to my duffle bag and started to unpack. "Em? What'll happen if they don't catch them?"

"I don't know Bel, I don't know," he said hugging me from behind with his chin on the top of my head.

I detached myself from my brother and grabbed my iPod and iHome, and playing Paramore's, My Heart.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

I heard soft talking behind the door, and sighed, "You guys can come in now," I said sweetly, still acting innocent to play Edward. They all shuffled in one at a time looking everywhere but me. "Really, guys we're cool, everything is fine, for now."

Edward looked at me sympathetically. I sighed and waved with a small crooked smile. He smiled my smile right back. Huh, guess we are alike.

"As I was saying, I'm Emmett's twin sister, oldest, smartest and fastest." I said laughing lightly as Emmett glared with a pout. "But he is better at football and baseball." That made him smile at me.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I hope you like the school, what sports do you play?" Edward said sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Basketball, soccer, tennis, and rugby, stuff like that," I said keeping eye contact with a wicked smile. He smiled, and then frowned. "What?"

"Nothing you just don't put off the sporty type, you know?" he said stepping up to me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'm very sorry about your mother…" he gently patted my shoulder before stepping back.

"Thank you," I said sweetly still hooking him even more. "I appreciate your sympathy, but I don't want it," I said looking at everyone. I locked eyes with him and knew.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"I mean it. Don't act like I'm fragile, because I am not." I said turning around to finish packing.

"Bella… we don't think your fragile, sweetie, we think your very strong willed and me and Emmett _know_ you could take us both," Jasper said came up and put a hand on my shoulder squeezing it gently, knowing how I felt about all this. "But everyone needs a shoulder to cry on from time to time." He turned me around to look me in the eye, pulling my chin up of course being so tall. "Everyone…"

"Hey Rose do we have a kitchenette?" I asked turning to see her right next to me smiling softly. She grinned.

"Kitchenette? I think not a kitchen yes." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door I didn't even notice.

As we walked in I gasped in joy, my eyes lighting up. She smiled at my expression.

"Can I make some herbal tea, Rose?" I asked wanting a reason to use the kitchen.

She laughed out loud, took one look at me and laughed some more while she gave me a big hug. "Oh Bella, your so cute when you want to cook!"

Emmett burst into the kitchen with eyes wide with awe and a grin. "Bella's cooking?" he asked excited.

"No, I'm not just making tea." I said sweetly. "Would you like some Bear?"

He made a sad face. "As long as it's not jasmine, then sure." He said looking away. "Rosemary would be fine Bells."

"Okay," I turned away to start it. Emmett walked out but Rose stayed.

"What's up with the jasmine?" she asked quietly.

"That was moms' favorite when I made it." I said working with the tea and herbs from scratch.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked Bells." She said taking my hand.

"'S'okay Rose." I said squeezing her hand. "The tea is read get some cups,"

"'Kay." She walked to a cupboard.

We walked back into the living room. Everyone looked up at my soft serine face and eyed the tea that Rose and I carried.

"It's not poisoned jeez!" I proclaimed softly setting my tray on the coffee table.

Edward looked at me with calculating eyes. "Bella, what kind of food do you cook?"

"Any type, our mom taught me every recipe from our family, every culture that runs through our veins, but mostly Italia no." I said smiling. I looked at my watch then at the people in mine and Roses room. "You guys it's … 5:30, can we go out to eat or something?"

"Thanks for the time Bella, excuse me ladies and guys, I have a date to attend." Edward tipped an invisible at us 'ladies' and walked to the door. "There's a game tomorrow guys, remember." Then he was gone.

**A\N**_: Okay, so how was the first chapter? Was it okay???? Please Review, I'll give you guys a cookie if you do! OH, and by da way Bella and Emmett don't know they are witches, Alice and Jasper are as well and Edward and Rosalie are vamps!_


	3. We live

Everything I'm not

Ch. 2

We live.

A/N: Okay First I do NOT own these books, just the plot! Only Emmett knows about everyone else, but not about his witch heritage. Okay there will also be a lot of POV switching so you get the jest of what their thinking!

After Edward was gone I told everyone that I was tired and headed to bed. Rose showed me my room, the Master Bedroom. It was royal purple walls, cherry wood furniture, with white currents and sheet, with a crimson spread. It was so… well, me!

I got on my red silk PJ pants and a black tank top and went to sleep. I had the weirdest dream. No nightmares either, that was a first. I was in a meadow in full bloom. The sun hung low in the sky. I looked around to see a girl with short spiky white blonde hair and amazingly amethyst eyes.

She sat down across from me in a tight short dress; that looked great on her small body.

"Bella…" she said gesturing for me to sit. I obeyed, enchanted by this girl. "My name is Gillian Harman. I'm a distant cousin Bella, I don't have much time, but we will meet soon enough. Be out of the gates by 8:30 pm on Saturday, okay?" I nodded confused.

"Okay, but, wait, what do you mean, why?" I asked as she swiftly got up and walked away, vanishing before she came within 5" of the forest.

I woke at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I got up, groggy and confused. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a green t-shirt that said "I-Bleed-Noise" in bold white TEAM font. I then grabbed my black chained, slashed, and patched skinny-jeans. I slipped on my black knee-high top stiletto converse.

I walked into the kitchen and made some toast and coffee. Rose walked in wearing a black pencil skirt and green blouse, with ribboned stilettos.

"Mm, coffee…"she moaned laughing under her breath. I laughed a little, as well.

"I have to go out for a bit Rose, do you need anything?" I asked as I gave her a big mug of French vanilla frap.

"Can I go with you Alice has to go meet with her mom today for something, do you mind?"

"Not at all"

After that we headed out. When we reached my car Rose went into mechanic mode. "Oh shit, what year is this?"

"2009 2dr Roadster S 3.4L 6 cylinder Fuel Injection; just off the line," I said unlocking it.

"Fuck, Alice would fucking steal this off you, sweetie!" She said getting in. I followed and started it hitting the acceleration, making it roar. Rose laughed as we ripped out of the parking lot. "You're a speed demon like the rest of us!"

"Really, what kind of car do you have?" I asked surprised Emmett found a chick with a need for speed like me.

"A red 328ic BMW Convertible." She said proudly.

I turned on my radio up loud as a Super Chick song came on.

There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks so why did I wait to live 'til it was time to die  
If I could have the time back, how I'd live  
Life is such a gift  
So how does the story end?  
Well, this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day  
Is a gift somehow, someway  
And get our heads up out of this darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
(to live the life)  
We're supposed to take up  
(moving forward)  
With all our heads up  
Cuz life is worth living

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

As we got to the mall, we talked about Emmett. I told her all of the embarrassing moments.

She told the new ones.

Rose was like a sister I would never have through blood. I soaked up the bond we produced through 5 hours of shopping. A bond that seemed like we both needed.

On our way out two men dressed incomplete black walked our way. I felt a weird aura around them that wasn't to nice. And I saw something even weirder. Dark red and black mist surrounded them.

"Rose we should leave." I desperate to get away from them, I poked Rose and twitched my head in their direction. She visible tensed and grabbed my hand, pulling me away quickly.

"I agree." She said still pulling me away.

"Rose do you know who they are?" I asked certain she knew. I looked her dead on.

She sighed and nodded. "Did you feel anything weird about them?" she asked. I nodded not mentioning the mist. "Those, my dear, are very dangerous men. They can kill a man with just a look." That was all she said on the subjected.

We got home around three to find Alice in our living room. She jumped when I walked through the door. "Bella!" I stood frozen as she hung tightly around my waste softly sobbing.

I rubbed her back, concerned about my fairy like friend. "Alice what's wrong, sweetie?" I asked slowly holding her while I walked us to the couch. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, Alice"

"I-I th-thought you were gone!" she wailed softly into my shoulder. I rubbed her back softly, urging her to keep talking. I looked over to find Rose had put our stuff into our room. She came and sat next to us.

"Alice, what happened, Hon?" she asked concerned, yet warily.

"I-I saw Bella, b-being attacked, and you couldn't help her! Then I-I saw her d-die!" she wailed again into my shoulder. I petted her hair tensely. _Saw me? What is she talking about?_ "I w-was so sc-scared!"

"Shhh, Ali, I'm okay, I'm here," I said gently.

**EPOV**

I walked slowing down the path to Emmett and Jasper's dorm building. As I got closer I heard Jasper's thoughts, like a slap to my face. _What if Edward decides to make her a conquest? Bella, Goddess she's like my little sister, I've got to make sure she's safe._ Ouch. That hurt. If anything I'm her conquest. I'm already under her spell. I chuckle thinking about Alice, my witchy cousin, who was playing as my twin.

"Emmett, do think we should tell Bells?" Jasper asked, still concerned for her.

"Yeah, it would be best. I can't lie to her any how…" Emmett trailed off.

I thought of the bewitching girl with hip length mahogany hair and wicked yet innocent muddy red eyes, with the heart broken look after the phone call, as small as Alice. All I had wanted to do then was take her in my arms and tell everything would work out fine. But when I had first saw her, my thoughts were everything far from innocent affections.

"I think we should," I said walking in, telling them I was there. They looked up not so gracefully from their position on the floor their faces to the ceiling.

Emmett started to speak. "Are you sure Edward? I mean, I don't think we have to—"

I cut him off. "We should it's not right to hide something from someone, who happens to be getting involved rather quickly with us. And the fact you are in on it, its natural logic." They nodded content at my agreement to telling Bella.

We decided to go to their dorm, which was only a floor down, to tell Bella.

**BPOV**

I sat still shocked from hearing what Alice had told me. I sat with my crimson brown eyes wide with awe and fear.

That's right. Fear of myself. I remembered all the weird things that went on around me. Mirrors shattering when my mother died; all the times when thing just flat out impossible happened. The people who I came to love in only a couple of hours; the fear was of them just as much of… of me.

"Emmett, he knows doesn't he?" I asked, knowing what I said was every bit as true.

Rose and Alice nodded. Alice spoke up softly. "When we met Emmett, we new he was a witch. When he said he had a twin, we knew, you would be as well. We haven't told Em, though. We … didn't know _how_."

_Oh! My! Goddess! I'm a WITCH!!!!!! _My mind screamed, just as the door burst open with my terrified and angry brother on the other side looking like he wanted blood.

**EmPOV**

I had walked out of our room with Edward and Jasper on my heels. But when we got to Roses' and Bella's room, I hesitated. Something was different.

I heard Alice's sweet voice come through the door."….When we met Emmett, we new he was a witch. When he said he had a twin, we knew, you would be as well. We haven't told Em, though. We … didn't know _how_."

My emerald/brown eyes widened. _Witch? What is she talking about?_ I turned to Jasper and Edward to see if it was true. They were frozen but nodded their heads in agreement. I choked and burst into the room.

"What are talking about?!?!"

**EPOV**

_Oh! My! Goddess! I'm a WITCH!!!!!! _I heard a voice scream in my mind. I winced as I ran after Emmett.

"What do you mean, you didn't know how to tell me, how could you not tell me!?!?" He yelled.

I saw Bella flinch, fear and desperate concern overcoming her expression, along with a deep anger. "EMMETT WAYNE SWAN! You sit down right this minute!!!" She yelled even louder, her voice as commanding as an angry mother. Emmett shrank at her tone, frightened as a little kid. Jasper twitched with the emotional change. He sent out calming aura's, mostly to the angry elfin witch.

"Jazz don't." She stated with anger still in her voice like a double edged sword. I flinched with every one else. "Emmett," she turned back to him. "Don't. I know this is a shock, but don't start anything you can't finish. You know that. And you won't be finishing this without tearing every bond you have here. They told me because Alice saw me being killed. I was going to come and tell you when I calmed down.

"I don't want you to ruin what you and everyone else have built, so don't you dare argue with me." Her voice was fierce, yet tender all at once. She turned around and went to her bedroom, slightly slamming the door.

I stared after her, then turned around and left.

_Okay sooooooooo how was it?????? Review please!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. When your gone

Everything I am Not

Ch. 4

When your gone

**A/N: Hey! 7 pages in 1 ½ hours!! Awesome!**

_**Saturday 8:25pm**_

**BPOV**

I walked around my room, picking things up here and there. I had my hair tied up on my head, like Nefertiti's crown. My eyes were shadowed with a deep green, making them redder. I wore a stark white sling-shot (wife beater!) with a forest green sweater, dark grey skinny jeans and white knee-top converses.

I walked out of my room with a backpack with important things I needed. I knew I wasn't coming back, for some odd reason I had that feeling. I went into the living room, no one.

I walked into the kitchen and wrote everyone a note.

_Hey Rose, and everyone else, I went out for a while. I'll see you. Love you. Bells The Panda! Xxxxxooooo_

With that I walked out and to the front gates with my keys in hand. The only problem was Edward was walking my way. Our eyes locked. We stopped in front of each other.

"Bella, where're you heading?" He asked his green eyes smoldering into mine. _So beautiful … NO! Don't think like that now! I have to go…_

"Out," I responded softly, almost dazed. _Almost. _I made my eyes do the same. I smiled crookedly. "With a friend of mine,"

"Oh?" He asked stepping closer.

"Yea," My voice came out breathy and light. I stepped a little closer. Our eyes were still connected. I felt the air shift slightly near my hand. His head was so close to mine. I could almost taste his breath. So close, just a little farther up.

He was moving his hand to hold mine. I felt a shock go through my when our hands touched.

I pulled away quickly, side stepping him and running the rest of the way to the gates.

And just like I assumed the girl, Gillian, was there waiting for me.

"Bella," She said my name with relief. "Thank you."

"Gillian," I nodded curtly, heading to my car. She followed. We got in and she told me to follow the black Mercedes.

**RPOV**

I sat and waited for Bella all night after reading her note. I got a sinking feeling rereading her words.

She wasn't coming home.

Slow tears ran down my cheeks.

My sister, my best friend who had healed the rest of my jaded heart left.

I sat on couch without emotion… for a looong time.

**APOV**

Bella! Bella can't leave! Oh my Goddess she is!

I cried silently as I ran to find someone, Edward, Rose, Em, and Jazz! Someone! I was heading towards the front gate when I found Edward with his head bent forward, dejected.

"Edward!" I cried stumbling up to my cousin. He caught me as I fell toward him still crying. He looked down at me with a haunting expression. So ashen, so sad. Right then I knew. They were meant to be, and she ran.

A single tear ran down his cheek. A wrapped my arms around him tightly, sensing that he needed comfort.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. I ran as fast as I could…_

He shook as we stood, rain coming down.

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella took off from the dorm.

I should have followed. I know I should have. But even from here, I could feel that her emotions were in turmoil.

I saw her leave Edward to. He's going to be out of it for a long while…

**EPOV**

Bella, My Bella. No! Not my Bella, not mine. Ugh! Why? Why did I let her go? Like she meant nothing? She means everything, and I let her slip away.

A single tear ran down my cheek. I saw Alice a few feet away. She hugged me tightly around the waist.

I heard Alice's mental voice. I bent my head down to the crook of my cousin's neck and silently shook with sorrow.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. I ran as fast as I could…_

I didn't know what to do, with Bella not here, I would surly suffer.

**EmPOV**

I waited patiently inside my dorm. Jazz walked out of his room an emotionless look in his sky blue eyes.

No. No Bella couldn't, wouldn't do that to us. To me! I'm her brother, and she left like 5 days after she got here.

This is my fault, all my fault. My reaction to all this.

_My entire fault…_

The thought range through my head over and over.

3 years later

**BPOV**

"Can't we be done with this yet?" Mark, Mary-Lynnette's younger brother whined under his breath to Jade. I looked up from the ancient scrolls. They were in their own little world conversing.

"Mark, Jade, you two may go; you don't have to be here, though it is important. I will not hold you in against your will, you know that," I said returning to the scroll.

"But, Bella, we want to help, well _I_ do, Mark is just hungry, you know how guys are," she giggled slyly looking at Mark. I nodded with a knowing crooked smile.

"Yea, I suppose I do." I looked up again, "Go on, go get some food, I'm almost done here. I just have to finish these before I have to go." They nodded and stood to leave. Jade came up and hugged me. "Good luck Maiden!" she whispered gleefully at my title.

They left and I finished my work quickly. I walked down the corridor of limestone to my master bedroom. I packed most of my cloths, random witchy dresses (XD), jeans, sweaters, etc. in a one large bag. I grabbed a neutral pair of sandals, my phone, iPod and keys to my Porsche and was on my way back to Forks were I knew everyone was.

I looked in the mirror before I left. My mahogany and crimson hair reached past my knees now, in thick rings of curls. My eyes looked more crimson than chocolate lately, maybe because of stress, my eye lashes were black and thick around my eyes. My lips were a deep red and pouty. My complexion pale white, had lost its tan. Sigh, I really liked the tan. My wrists were in circled by copper bands that reached half way up my forearm. A white gold armband accented my small well built biceps on my right arm.

The toga like dress I wore accented my curves in the right places. It was a rich navy blue silk.

After checking everything, I was on my way. As I left the town limits of Oklahoma City, I stepped on the gas. I got to Forks in a day and a half.

I slowed as I entered city limits, being cautious not to be noticed by my dad. I looked in a local phonebook for Rosalie's address. I found it easily and spend to her very nice mansion.

I had changed into a Velvet Moet Black/White Dress** (dresses will be on my profile if I can get it!)**;with black knee high Doc Martins. I knocked and waited patiently for an answer.

A voice like soft silk came from the other side as the tall blonde in a red cocktail answered. "Can I help you?" she wasn't looking at me but behind her at a 10 year old looking girl with white and black blue hair and changing eyes.

"Hello, Rose," her head whipped up in my direction. She gasped as she recognized me; slow tears welled up in her eyes. "It's nice to see you, too, Rosalie" at that she flung herself at my petite body. She cried on my shoulder as I held tight to one of best friends and sisters.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much! Don't you ever go away ever again do you her me woman!?!" I smiled at her tone. Just like a mother hen.

"I missed you to sis," I said patting her back and hugging her tightly. "But I had to go Rose, you'll understand when I tell you and everyone else." A young throat was cleared. "Hello Lilac, it's been a while kid."

She scoffed at me with a smile. I looked my friend over. She was wearing the chiffon dress I had given her for her birthday. And the blue pumps. "Hello ma'am. It's only been 2 months, nothing to worry about." Lilac was a made vampire who was turned when she was ten, to save her from cancer.

"Ma'am? What does she mean? How do you to know each other?" Rose asked confused.

"Again you will know soon enough." I patted her. I heard an engine growl outside and knew it was Emmett's big jeep, a quick knock after a minute of silence. Rose let go of me and ushered me to go next to Lilac, I kept my back to the door. "Who's that?" I whispered to the younger girl, she smiled slightly as a big bound of energy hit me in solid form. "Son of a --" _BITCH!_ I finished in my head. I stopped my self from cursing, remembering it wasn't proper.

"Oh my GODDESS, Bella, I have missed you so much!" Alice's bell voice rang in my ear.

I turned around to look at my other best friend and sister. She wore a black empire waist dress with black flats. Her hair was longer but still had the spiky look. Her moss green eyes sparkled brightly as she looked me over as well.

"Hey Alice," I said smiling slightly. I hugged her. "How have you been?"

"Fine," She said with curtly. "Where have you been," she said a little mad. "Do you realize how worried we have been!?!" she shook with a slight rage in her green I eyes. I looked at her with sad grave eyes, knowing she would understand, willing her too.

"It's a long story," I said turning back to Lilac. "Come we have things to take care of. Alice, Rose your welcome to come." I turned to the door knowing they both would follow.

We came to a stop in front of my father's house. I sighed turning off my car and getting out walking to the front door. I knocked softly and waited. The door opened up to show my father in his uniform.

"Hi dad," I said looking up to the man I had abandoned three years ago after my mother had past. I hugged him tightly. He so slowly wrapped his arms around me holding tightly. A soft sob came from him. "Dad is Emmett here?" he nodded into my shoulder. I let go slowly, unwilling but needing to. He let go of me and pointed up the stairs. I nodded and made my way up. I paused at the door to his room, hesitating, not sure of how to proceed.

The door opened suddenly, showing my bulky brother. His redder than brown eyes shown with surprise and sudden despair; I felt dread just looking at him.

"Bella… is that you?" he asked in a whisper. I nodded and the next thing I knew I was in the Swan family signature bear hug.

"Bear, I can't breathe!!!" I gasped, attempting to get away; and failing miserably. A soft laugh ripped through his bulky body as he held on to me for dear life. A sob followed quickly. "Oh, Emmy, don't cry for me brother, please don't." I begged a silent tear running down my cheek.

"I missed you so much Panda! Don't you ever leave, again, ever." With that I saw the little immature brother I had left behind. I rubbed soft circles in his back.

"Shhh, Shhh, It's 'kay Bear. It's 'kay, I'm here." I cooed into his ear. He let go to look at me fully.

"Aw, Bells, you look so much like ma, so much…" he trailed off.

"I know," I stated back. I looked away from him. "Em, we need to talk. Alice Call Jazz, don't let Edward up here. I'll be blocking all gifts so please don't try to get him to listen." She nodded.

15 minutes later everyone but Edward was in Emmett's room.

"Okay… You are all probably wondering why I left. Well, the thing is … I-I had to. Gillian came to me in a dream, telling me to meet her. When Emmett broke down, I knew Gillian had seen something of the kind. And I instinctively knew that I had to leave. Every little brother, wither the kids are twins; want to be praised by their older sibling." I stopped to breath. "It's the same way with growing up. They need to be out of the shadow of the oldest and build their own, so with me leaving, Em could do so. But when I met up with Gil, she and Circle Daybreak told me news that wasn't at all surprising. I'm an old soul, the oldest o come, older than Iliana; a little girl around 9 now was thought to be a Wild Power. You all know of them right? Well the major thing is not only and I a witch _and_ an Old Soul, but I'm Hecate." I stopped there to let them so everything in.

I waited about 3 minutes before Alice started to bounce in the chair she was sitting in. Jasper was smiling from ear to ear along with Rose. And Emmett, well Emmett was to impassive. Like real impassive.

"Emmett?" I asked touching his arm gently. He just sat there. Something was wrong. Well there was until I was in another bear hug. Eh, what can I say, it's Emmett. I laughed relieved he forgave me.

"Oh, Bella, this is so exciting!" Alice said pouncing on me. Lilac was by my side in a flash, hissing like a mad kitten. Alice let go glaring at her.

"Lilly it's okay," I said petting her hair softly to calm down. I turned back to Alice looking at my body guard meanly. "Oh, Ali! She won't hurt you; she is just a kid, she wants to protect me from everything. She isn't used to being around so many people all at once still." I said protecting the little vampire. Lilac wrapped her arms around my waist and cuddled into my side. Emmett looked at her jealously. I laughed as I petted her hair again.

"Bella, why was she her before you?" Rose asked.

"Don't be mad, but I was keeping tabs on you, just to make sure you were all safe." I said a little embarrassed.

"Wait Bella, if you are Hecate, does that mean you are also THE Maiden?" Jazz asked looking at me with excited eyes. I nodded.

I sighed. "Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!" I said as my stomach growled. Everyone laughed. I looked down at Lilac to see she had fallen asleep. "Em is my room still in tacked?" he nodded as I carried her into my small room and lay her on my bed.

I walked into the hall and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Em was making everyone a sandwich. "You can cook?" I asked inquired confused.

"Yea, dad still can't cook. Rosalie said if I didn't start cooking I wouldn't get any…" he trailed off. "For a whole year…." He shuddered as he whispered that to him self.

I smiled at Rose in thank you; she just smiled back smugly, chin high. I shook my head.

**Okay, I'm sorry, but this chappy-la-ter must end here! I'll update as soon as I can right now I have no internet, but I'm working on the next chapter! I'll give you a preview if you review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love**** SpellBondAijin****(lover!)**


End file.
